Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter systems. More particularly, this invention is directed toward a completely new type of filtration system with a traveling plenum for use in granular filtration media systems. This filtration system can be used in place of conventional traveling bridge filter systems and conventional non-traveling bridge filter systems.